


Helping Hand

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femsub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The Black Widow and Victoria Hand offers each other a helping hand. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Victoria Hand/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvelous Encounters [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 2





	Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand(Victoria Hand and Natasha Romanoff)**  
Victoria Hand knew she had the power to put a stop to this, and knew there were many reasons why she should have put a stop to this. And yet, the skilled hands of Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, were all over her, practically molesting Victoria. Victoria’s attempts to open her mouth to say that Natasha violated protocol had been silenced by her own pleasure. Natasha’s hand pressed against Victoria’s crotch, but did not part way into her panties, at least not yet.

“Unzip me.”

Victoria turned around and did as Natasha asked. Those breasts in her face weakened her resolve. And a small smile on Natasha’s face indicates she knew that resolve had been weakened a whole lot. Natasha motioned for Victoria to lean forward and she did, slowly burying her face into Natasha’s chest and sucking on her tits. The helping hand of the Black Widow very casually edged Victoria down.

“Lower.”

So, Victoria did, going lower. Natasha’s tight firm stomach had to be exposed, along with her dripping wet pussy. Those lips just demanded Victoria dive in and worship them, so the administrator did. Her tongue dipped into Natasha’s womanhood and the feeling of them edging against her just increased. Natasha put her hand on the back of Victoria’s head and she lapped up the juices.

“Very good. You’re good for something other than pushing a pencil.”

That slight had been ignored by Victoria and she kept proving just how good her mettle was by slipping her tongue deep into Natasha’s hot slit. Back and forth it went, until Victoria had been lapping her up. Natasha leaned back and casually ran her hands down her body. Those legs spread slightly, and then wrapped tight around Victoria’s head. Natasha pinned Victoria’s face down into her snatch.

Soft moans echoed from the Black Widow. Her hips moved in perfect rhythm, driving back and forth as Victoria rammed that tongue down into her pussy. The skilled strokes only doubled down. Victoria got her to the edge and was going to make her cum, extremely hard.

The heat only increased when Natasha spilled her juices all over Victoria Hand’s face. The normally dignified women looked extremely hot, with Natasha pumping back and forth until she spilled those juices all over Victoria’s face and shuddered against the wall. 

“Very good.”

Natasha pulled back and scooped up her juices inside of her hand off of Victoria’s face. The Black Widow spend quite a lot of time savoring the nectar which slipped into her face. Victoria looked at her with worship, and Natasha enjoyed the look in her eyes.

“Rise. And present your panties.”

Victoria slipped her panties off and gave them to Natasha. Natasha inhaled the scent in such a way which made Victoria shudder. The Black Widow flashed a shifty little grin and turned Victoria around. Victoria bent against the wall, pussy lips exposed and ready to be plundered.

First it was the fingers, sliding into Victoria’s pussy over and over again. Natasha leaned in and plugged Victoria’s tight cunt. She squeezed down onto those digits, gasping in pleasure as she pumped inside. Natasha squeezed Victoria’s inner thigh and made her cry out in pleasure. 

Her orgasm soaked Natasha’s fingers. Natasha kept rocking into her, pushing into her pussy and causing her to be reduced to nothing but a dripping mess. The Black Widow very slowly pulled her fingers out and stuck them in her mouth one by one to suck on them. With a big smile on her face, Natasha savored the taste, but she wanted more. She needed more, and Natasha would have more.

Natasha leaned in and buried her face into Victoria’s hot snatch from behind. Victoria fully threw herself into debauchery, moaning from the Black Widow’s tongue. Natasha was a master at doing what she was doing, and she ate out Victoria until she was shaking and quivering in absolute madness. The heat of that tongue going inside of her brought Victoria closer to the breaking point.

The Black Widow got her money’s worth at eating out Victoria Hand’s tight snatch. Slowly, she pulled out of her, and turned Victoria around. Natasha clasped her hand on the back of Victoria’s head and the two made out with each other. Victoria’s nipples grew harder and Natasha’s larger breasts rubbed against hers. First with clothing and then with Natasha slowly working the buttons of her blouse open. Victoria threw herself forward and could feel them. Touching, nipple on nipple, and pussy on pussy.

“What are you going to do?”

“Try to use your imagination.”

Natasha licked Victoria’s ear and then scooped her up into her arms. Victoria’s pussy hovered around Natasha’s face when Victoria’s face was inches away from reaching Natasha’s snatch. Both women moved in for a standing sixty-nine position, and it was here where Victoria could appreciate how skilled Natasha was. Because, it would be very easy to drop her on her head right now. Their tongues battled back and first, dueling for domination, although Victoria had an idea who was going to win this battle.

Triumph filled the Black Widow’s body. She turned Victoria Hand from reluctant to very willing. This woman needed to get laid for a long time and Natasha was more than happy to lend that helping hand on her. Natasha’s tongue brushed down onto her and Victoria returned the favor.

Try and keep up, Natasha thought. Natasha steadied her grip and kept licking Victoria. Her own knees rocked and Natasha showcased her great balance. Victoria rammed that tongue down into her, working very far and deep, sucking her wet pussy while Natasha leaned in and munched on her. The two lovers got closer and closer to the edge, edging each other several steps along the way. 

Victoria popped off first, losing her mind from what Natasha was doing. Natasha knew all of the spots which drove Victoria completely mad with pleasure and used them to batter her. And Victoria, while she tried to learn all of those trigger spots on Natasha, had been completely out of her game and schooled rather nicely. That tongue worked back and forth into her lips and kept rocking her. 

Closer, Natasha thought. Closer. Victoria’s pussy already squirted all over the place. And now it was Natasha’s turn. Natasha decided to gingerly lower Victoria to the ground to finish eating her out and finish her own orgasm. Natasha’s own raging climax and she sprayed juices all over Victoria’s hot face. 

The Black Widow and Victoria Hand came all over each other. They laid in a sixty-nine position in the middle of a hallway, dripping all over the place. Natasha rose up, slowly teasing Victoria’s face with the soles of her feet as she got off. Victoria’s mouth pressed up against them. Natasha found that quite interesting as she edged off completely. 

“Another day.”

Natasha pressed her mouth down onto Victoria and they shared each other’s juices with a very steamy kiss. The Black Widow pulled away from Victoria and left her with a wide ear to ear grin as she slumped against the wall. It took Victoria seconds to regain her composure.

“Yes, Agent Romanoff, another day.”  
 **End.**


End file.
